1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to protection devices, and more particularly to apparatus for protecting a marine vessel against hull damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use bumpers or fenders of various types to prevent damage to boat hulls from docks or other boats tied alongside. The bumpers are typically suspended against the hull by short lines tied to cleats or a rail in a position to cushion boat contact with the dock or other boats. When underway, the bumpers are usually pulled up from alongside the hull.
From that point, the practice among skippers diverges. Some skippers choose to leave the bumper lines tied to the cleats or rail when underway, with the bumpers lying on the deck or in the cockpit. However, passengers and crew are then likely to trip over the bumpers and lines. Bumpers in the cockpit take up space, and they can swing about in rough weather.
The preferred practice is to untie the bumper lines from the cleats or rail and to stow the bumpers and lines in an out of the way location. Upon redocking, the bumpers are retrieved from the stowed location, the lines are retied to the cleats, and the bumpers are tossed over the deck to hang alongside the hull.
Proper bumper placement at docking is a very important task that requires considerable skill. The bumpers must be located at the proper fore and aft locations along the hull. They must also be positioned at the proper height above the water level. The knots must be tied securely to the cleats or rail and at the right spots on the lines. In short, properly setting the bumpers while a boat is being docked constitutes a time consuming and distracting chore, even in calm conditions. When docking in high winds or stormy weather, quickly and properly setting the bumpers becomes crucial. The skipper may be required to exercise skillful seamanship to maneuver his boat to avoid hull and gear damage and even personal injury if he must wait for the crew to set the bumpers. If experienced crew is not aboard, the problem is greatly aggravated, and the situation can potentially become dangerous.
Thus, a need exists for improved apparatus for cushioning a boat hull against a dock or other structure.